


All I Want Is Your Extra Time.

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bodyguard!Minho, Bodyguard!Newt, College AU, Dorm Rooms, Fry is only mentioned, Gally/Teresa, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Newt Feels, Prince!Thomas, Smut, Teresa knows what's up, kind of fluffy and domestic, lots of feels, the boys are from Liechtenstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a prince who wants to go to college in America. Newt and Minho are bodyguards who get assigned to look after him</p><p>I'm orphaning this fic because I have no plans to finish it, sorry. If someone want to take ideas from this fic or even simply wants to continue it they have my express permission, just say that you got the idea from a former fic or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where this came from. I pre-warn you I suck at writing smut and there is probably a lot of mistakes in this.  
> Also I don't actually ship Gally and Teresa it just works for the story.  
> This is my first fic in this fandom so please try not to kill me.  
> I know basically nothing about Liechtenstein so if anyone reading is from there...sorry?

Thomas hates his father right now. He knows the Prince is never going to budge on the matter, but he still tries to argue the point.  
“But Father” Thomas states carefully, trying not to sound like a whiny brat. “No one in an American University is going to realise that I'm the heir to the throne in some tiny country in Europe.” He finishes off. They've been having this argument for days now. Thomas wants to go to school in America. The Prince will only let him go if he takes a bodyguard or two.  
“But they might and I've already selected two young men. I may want you to have them but I do want you to at least feel comfortable” The Prince tells him and Thomas scoffs. The Prince shoots a glare at him and Thomas knows his father has had enough. Thomas takes a deep breath.  
“Fine, Who are they?” Thomas asks. His father makes a gesture to one of the staff standing near the door. The door is pushed open and two boys that are a similar age to Thomas stride through it.  
“Thomas meet Minho Dashner and Isaac Newton” The Prince says as the boys come to stand beside them. The one on the right shudders slightly at the sound of the second name. He's so slight and boyish Thomas wonders for a moment how he ever became a bodyguard. That is until he opens his mouth.  
“Newt Please, Your Majesty” He says with such authority that Thomas wants to do anything he says. The Prince smiles at him and nods.  
“Yes of course. Minho do you have any nicknames you'd prefer?” The Prince asks  
“Sir totally awesome badass?” Minho asks jokingly. His tone is light but by the look of him Thomas is pretty sure he probably is actually a badass. The Prince looks at the well built boy who is clearly of Asian descent with amused eyes but doesn't bother replying directly to the comment. Instead he looks around at the three of them.  
“I'll leave you to get acquainted” He says sharply before trotting out of the room taking any staff with him. 

The three boys look at each other wearily for a few minutes.  
“So guess this is it then, we're stuck together” Minho says breaking the silence.  
“Yeah guess so” Thomas says softly, He feels kind of bad. These guys probably have no desire to go to America.  
“Anything you need Tommy? I figure I better go pack” Newt throws in to the conversation and Thomas shakes his head  
“No I'm okay” Thomas says. Newt gestures to Minho and the two of them remove themselves hastily from the room. It doesn't even occur to Thomas until they've left that Newt called him Tommy. It doesn't occur to much later after that, that he liked it. A lot. 

It's only a couple of days later that the three of them are being shuffled onto a plane. Despite the fact that Thomas is the heir to the throne they fly on a normal plane in the economy section. Thomas is a skittish flyer and lets his leg jiggle up and down against Newt's until the other boy grabs his thigh and pushes it down  
“Tommy” Newt says coldly and Thomas does his best to stop the movement. Minho watches the two of them with amusement and leans over to Thomas.  
“Want some of my soup?” He asks waving a container in front of him. “Stole it from the kitchen” Minho continues happily. Thomas' eyes flash in realisation.  
“That's Frypan's soup?” He whispers and Minho nods “Still warm?” He asks.  
“Yeah” Minho replies placing the container in Thomas' hands. Thomas opens it up and slurps greedily from it.  
“God I'm going to miss Frypan.” Thomas says and Minho murmurs in agreement. Even Newt lets out a quiet 'Yeah' from his own seat as he stares contemplatively out the window. 

They land on American soil at 3PM local time and after getting through customs with no qualms they make their way to Westly International College. The drive takes just under four hours and by the time they get to the dorms where they'll be staying the boys are exhausted. Minho enters the building first, followed by Thomas. Newt takes a couple more moments before entering after them as he assesses the area. When they're all inside a middle aged woman with her hair pulled tightly back greets them.  
“Welcome to Kristopher Educational Dorms” she says sternly and they all turn to look at her. She is wearing an all white pant-suit and looks almost regal. If America had queens Thomas is pretty sure she'd be one.  
“Hello Ma'am” Newt replies, oozing with charm. The woman looks at him and smiles slightly. The smile doesn't lack warmth but it feels detached and businesslike.  
“Your names so I can sign you in?” She queries.  
“Minho Dashner, Isaac Newton and Thomas Green” Minho supplies. They'd decided it would be best not to use Thomas' actual last name in the off chance someone would recognise it. The woman jots them into a book with the date and time next to them.  
“You'll be in 119” she informs them holding out a key. “There's two bedrooms and a lounge-kitchen area. Bathrooms are located on each floor.” she continues as though she's done this speech a thousand times. She probably has. Newt takes the key from her outstretched hand with a brief nod of thanks.  
“Thomas, Minho” He calls as he starts of towards what will be their new home. 

They decide that Newt and Minho will take the room with two single beds and Thomas will take the other which has a double. They unpack the small amount of stuff they had with them on the plane. The rest of their stuff is being shipped over sometime in the next few days. Newt flops himself down on the couch and Minho quickly follows suit. It only takes Thomas a minute or so to place himself in the middle of them.  
“Oh wow. I don't think I'm moving from this seat ever again” Thomas says as exhaustion washes over him  
“I know what you mean” Minho moans cheerfully.  
“Might make it hard to get to classes” Newt jokes. They sit in silence after that, relishing in the fact they've being blessed with such comfortable furniture. Thomas stretches sleepily and pushes himself into Newt's side. He remains glued there even after he's finished the movement.  
“We should probably go to bed though” Thomas mumbles  
“Whatever you like Your Highness” Newt says detachedly. Thomas pushes himself back in surprise and winds up landing on top of Minho.  
“Dude!” Minho complains grumpily.  
“Sorry, I'm just going to go to bed” Thomas says weakly and wanders off. Minho shoots Newt a look.  
“What?” Newt snaps keeping his voice as quiet as possible.  
“You like him” Minho points out.  
“He's growing on me” Newt concludes  
“He's growing on me too” Minho says affectionately.

Thomas is terrified. He has no idea where he is and he can barely see. He's trying to hold his breath because he just knows whatever is hiding in the darkness is going to get him. He can hear an almost mechanical ticking in the distance. He runs as fast as he can. Exhaustion eventually wins over so he stops and looks around. A huge spider-like creature is closing in on him and all Thomas can do is scream.  
Suddenly something firm and strong wraps itself around him and Thomas flails in shock.  
“Shhh, Tommy. You're okay” Newt's voice says softly and it dawns on Thomas that the something around him is Minho's arms. He realises it had only been a nightmare and starts to calm down.  
“What are you doing in here?” he asks confused looking over at the blonde boy.  
“You were flailing around and screaming like a mad man” Newt tells him as Minho reaches down and brushes sweat dampened hair from Thomas' forehead.  
“Had us real shucking worried” Minho murmurs as Thomas settles into his chest.  
“I was so happy it was just a nightmare and not some bastard breaking in to try and murder you” Newt informs the young prince and Thomas lets a smile creep onto his face  
“Glad my sheer terror makes you happy Newt” He quips and Newt groans. “Also shucking?” He asks turning his attention to Minho.  
“It's an Academy thing, we aren't supposed to swear so we have other words that do the trick, shuck...shank...klunk...stuff like that. Guess it just stuck” Minho says thoughtfully. “Now go the shuck to sleep you stupid pieces of klunk” He continues on warmly. Thomas frowns.  
“Don't you want to go back to your own room?” He quires in surprise.  
“Not really, no” Newt says as he settles down at Thomas' side.

The next morning they are awoken by a loud banging on the door Minho and Newt groan and both reach out a hand for a deciding game of rock paper scissors, for obvious reasons Thomas is not included. Newt wins and Minho untangles himself from the other two boys. He swings the door to their dorm open to reveal a girl with some kind of gift basket standing on the other side.  
“Hello” Minho says, his eyes brushing expertly over the girl in signs of a threat.  
“Hi, I'm Teresa. I'm on the welcoming committee for the dorms” Teresa says peering into the room behind her. “You in here by yourself? That's so lucky” she gushes. Minho raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.  
“You guys” he calls out and a couple of moments later Newt and Thomas stumble out of the bedroom.  
“I thought the point of you answering the door was that I could stay in bed” Newt grumbles as he flicks his eyes over Teresa in much the same way Minho had previously done.  
“This is Newt and Thomas” Minho says pointing to the two boys in turn. Teresa looks over at Thomas when he's pointed out and a look of recognition flicks over her face.  
“You look kind of familiar” She tells him. Minho and Newt glance over at each other.  
“Must be one of those faces” Thomas' tells her keeping his voice even.  
“Yeah, must be” She decides after a moment of thought.  
“And who are you?” Newt asks and Minho realises he never actually told him and Thomas who Teresa was  
“I'm Teresa I'm on the welcoming committee for the dorms” Teresa repeats extending out the basket for someone to grab. It's Minho that takes it with a barely audible 'thanks' “There's some chocolate and other junk food in there as well as some gift vouchers to a pizza place down the street and a bakery just off campus” she tells them.  
“Great! I could do with some pizza” Thomas says and Newt laughs.  
“Bet it won't be as good as anything Frypan makes” He tells him  
“Nothing will be as good as Frypan's cooking” Minho pipes in, a homesick tone to his voice. The three of them sigh and Teresa looks at them confused.  
“Frypan is a really good cook” Thomas supplies in way of an explanation.  
“Oh...ok...” Teresa says not any less confused. “Hey are you guys going to come to the dorm party on Friday?” she asks them.  
“Dorm party?” Newt responds.  
“Yeah, how long have you guys been here anyway?” Teresa questions.  
“We flew in from Liechtenstein last night”  
“Oh so you haven't seen the flyers. There's going to be a party everyone is supposed to dress up as some kind of royalty.” Teresa tells them. Causing Newt and Minho to glance at each other again.  
“Well Tommy is our little princess” Newt says jokinly with an underlying fondness.  
“Yes I can see that” Teresa says knowingly before giving a small wave and pulling the door shut. The three boys look at each other.  
“Is she implying what I think she's implying?” Minho asks.  
“What do you think she's implying?” Thomas questions taking the basket and walking towards the kitchen. Newt follows suit, leaving Minho staring at the door.  
“I have no idea” he mutters. Then he turns on his heels and joins them in the kitchen.

Classes officially start the next day and Thomas sets the alarm extra early without telling the others, who have apparently decided that they're permanently sleeping in his room. So when the obnoxious beeping starts Newt moans obscenely into Thomas' ear in a show of irritation that only succeeds in making Thomas' pants embarrassingly tight.  
“Turn that damn noise off” Minho growls from the other side of him and Thomas shoots up like a rocket to bang the snooze button on the clock sitting on the bedside table. He wriggles his way out of bed and grabs a pair of jeans and a plain grey t-shirt and throws them on.  
“We have forensic science in an hour” He informs the others. Before scooting out of the room.  
“We have forensic science in an hour at a building that is less than 10 minutes away” Newt calls after him before snuggling back into the bed. A few minutes later he returns with two cups of coffee and holds them out. Minho and Newt sit up and take them gratefully.  
“You know I'm pretty sure you guys are the one's meant to be waiting on me” Thomas says jokingly.  
“We're bodyguards not servants” Minho tells him taking a sip from his cup. The expression on his face shows that Thomas did at least a half-decent job at making the hot beverage.  
“ 'sides Tommy, can't have everyone knowing you're a prince” Newt points out cheekily and Thomas rolls his eyes.  
“Come on, get up you lazy shanks” He says pulling the covers away. Minho and Newt look at each other.  
“We've taught him well” Minho says proudly and once again Thomas rolls his eyes.

They make it to the forensic science lecture before the teacher does and discover the door is still locked. Thomas is surprised to see Teresa leaning against a tree waiting and gives her a friendly wave. There is a tall, slightly angry looking boy standing with her who looks like he's ready to punch Thomas when Teresa waves back enthusiastically. Newt and Minho clearly notice because they stand slightly closer to Thomas than is actually necessary. After what seems like an eternity a dark-skinned gentleman paces over toward them with an air of great purpose.  
“Sorry I'm late folks, had something important to attend to” The man says as he pulls out a key and unlocks the door. He walks into the lecture hall and the students trail in after him. The lecture hall is relatively small and is designed to only hold about forty people. Everyone slots themselves into seats and the man takes a moment to count them. There is about eighteen people in the class. “Don't be shy now, all bunch up together” He tells them gesturing for them to fill up the seats at the front. The class obliges and Teresa and her friend end up behind Thomas, Newt and Minho. “I am professor Alby and I will be teaching you forensic science” Alby says and there is a murmur of greeting. Alby begins to tell them about the layout of the class and what they'll be learning during the following semester but Thomas can barely concentrate because the boy with Teresa has begun kicking at the back of his chair. He grips at Minho's hand trying to hold on to something familiar. Annoyance gets the better of him though and he spins around the face the boy.  
“What's your problem?” he hisses loudly and the lecture hall falls silent.  
“Tommy” Newt says soothingly, trying to get him to turn back around. Thomas refuses though and continues to stare at his opponent.  
“Is there a problem gentlemen?” Alby asks from the front of the classroom and it is clear that the boy wants to say something snarky but Minho beats him to the punch.  
“This...what's your name?” He questions.  
“Gally” Teresa supplies gently  
“This Gally has apparently taken it upon himself to bully my friend” Minho continues on and Gally scoffs in disbelief. “Thomas was only trying to assess why” he finishes.  
“Yeah well maybe he shouldn't have taken it upon himself to look at my girl” Gally snaps sounding much like a five-year-old-child. Alby raises his eyebrows in irritation.  
“I thought I was teaching adults and not children” Alby says coldly. “Thomas turn around, Gally don't be such a dick. Women are not your property” He tells them before continuing on with the lecture.

That night Teresa comes to their dorm to apologise and the three of them invite her in for dinner.  
“I swear he's not normally like that, he's actually very sweet” She tells them over plain spaghetti and cheese.  
“I just don't get why on earth he would think I liked you?” Thomas says thoughtfully spooning food into his mouth.  
“Pretty sure that's insulting” Newt says, pointing his fork at Thomas as he speaks.  
“It's okay, I didn't think you liked me anyway, pretty sure I'm not your type” Teresa says and all three boys look at her bewildered.  
“What do you mean?” Minho asks.  
“Well he's gay right?” Teresa says offhandedly and Thomas nearly chokes. Newt gives him a quick thump on the back.  
“I uh...I uh...never really...thought about it that way” he splutters out.  
“But...” Teresa prompts.  
“But yeah I like guys” Thomas whispers, his eyes flicking between Minho and Newt.  
“Cool” Teresa says and they all continue eating the pasta in silence. After a few minutes she can't take the awkwardness and pipes up again “Sorry, have I said something uncomfortable?” she asks and Minho laughs.  
“No, I think Newt is trying to figure out the best way to get Thomas to bend over so he can fuck him while he begs for more” He says bluntly.  
“Haha very funny” Newt says nervously suddenly deciding that a random mark on the wooden table is highly intriguing.  
“Don't tease Minho” Thomas mutters softly, an underlying anger to his voice. Teresa finishes off her food.  
“I actually better be going” She informs them as she stands up “I'll see you all tomorrow” she says, depositing her empty bowl in the sink and walking out the door.  
“I wasn't teasing” Minho says quietly.  
“Whatever guys, I'm going to bed” Newt says, as he pushes himself up. The others watch him carefully as he slips into the bedroom.  
“What's he upset about?” Thomas asks Minho but Minho doesn't answer him. Instead he collects the remaining bowls and places them with the one Teresa left.  
“It's getting late, we should go to bed too” He says with finality and Thomas follows where Newt just lead. 

The next morning when the alarm starts up it's Minho's hand that whacks it off. He drags himself out of bed and looks at the other two still half-asleep figures.  
“I'm going for a run, either of you coming?” He asks. Thomas sits up sleepily and gestures for him to throw his some appropriate clothing. Minho does so and they both swiftly get dressed.  
“Newt?” Minho presses but Newt just rolls over and ignores him. Minho sighs but doesn't say anything. Him and Thomas simply just leave him there. They get out of the building and run flat out for close to an hour. Minho is actually surprised how well Thomas can keep up with him considering he was the top of his class at the Academy. When they finally slow down Minho gives Thomas a pat on the shoulder and the prince beams in pride.  
“Man, didn't know you could run like that” Minho says.  
“What you trying to get rid of me?” Thomas jokes in fake hurt.  
“Never” Minho tells him seriously.  
“Pretty sure Newt wants to get rid of me” Thomas says sadly and Minho hates the look that's plastered all over Thomas' face.  
“You're really living up to the stereotype that royals are just stupid bimbos” Minho hisses quietly.  
“What do you mean?” Thomas asks, too confused to be offended.  
“He likes you, ya dumb shank” Minho says before taking off back towards the dorms. Thomas doesn't really have time to register what he's just been told because he's too busy chasing after the Asian. 

When they finally make it back to the room Newt still hasn't gotten out of bed. Thomas puts on a pot of coffee and starts making toast while Minho tries to get the blonde up.  
“Come on, you know you have to get up.” Minho tell Newt, gently shaking him. Newt just pulls away from the touch.  
“I don't, It doesn't matter it's not like we're actually here to learn” Newt mumbles.  
“No we're here to protect Thomas and you lying here is a blatant disregard to our training” Minho points out. Newt rolls over and looks at him.  
“So is falling in love with the subject” Newt says painfully. Minho sighs and drops a light kiss on his forehead.  
“Okay, you can stay in bed just this once” Minho says before walking out to Thomas. “He's not coming today” He let's him know and the hope drains out of Thomas' eyes. Minho's chest tightens and he takes the brunette's hand with his own.  
“Come on your majesty” He says with a wink. “let's go learn all about Plato” 

Their Philosophy class is interesting enough but both Thomas and Minho don't like the extended time away from Newt. So when Teresa calls them over to see if they want to have lunch with her and Gally they decline with more reason than 'Gally is a giant douche-bag'. Teresa nods in understanding and tells them she hopes to see them at the dorm party later that night. When they make it back Newt is sitting curled up on the couch with a book, he looks up startled as they burst through the door.  
“I'm sorry” He says softly.  
“Don't be” Minho says as he sits down next to him. Newt absent-mindedly stretches his legs out over Minho and Thomas stares at them. He's pretty sure he's heart is visibly beating in his chest.  
“Please come and sit down Tommy” Newt tells him. So Thomas comes and sits down on Minho's other side. He fidgets trying to get comfortable so Minho simple grabs his legs and throws them over his lap letting them intertwine with Newt's. The prince and the blonde bodyguard look at each other intensely for a while  
“We missed you today” Thomas tells Newt anxiously. Minho nods in confirmation and Newt's eyes widen in shock.  
“I thought you'd barely notice” He mutters.  
“Well we shucking did” Minho says “now would you two stop pining and just do something already?”  
“Do something?” Thomas begins to ask just before Newt launches himself at the younger boy and pushes himself between his legs. Thomas can feel Newt's erection and a light 'oh' escapes his lips before they're being covered by the blondes own soft one's. Minho squirms slightly and they turn to look at him.  
“Shit sorry” Thomas starts up with a wide-eyed expression of guilt.  
“If we move to the bedroom are you going to join us?” Newt asks and Minho flicks his tongue over his lips.  
“If you guys want me to” He says and Thomas nods. He's doesn't think he can make coherent sentences right now. Newt grins and removes himself from between Thomas' legs causing the prince to whine. The three of them hastily make way to the bedroom and begins to undress each other. After what is probably only a few seconds Minho grabs Thomas by the hand and drags him willingly over to the bed. Thomas' head leans against the strong boy's chest as he runs fingers through his hair and eventually down to his mouth. Thomas sucks happily on the digits with an innocent look in his eyes. Newt moans at the sight of it and crawls between Thomas' legs, He flicks his tongue into Thomas' tight hole cause the boy the buck towards the moist sensation.  
“fuuuucccckkkk” Thomas moans out barely able to contain himself. Minho pulls his hand out of Thomas' mouth and pushes it down to wrap around his subject's hard on. He grips it firmly and begins stroking at a painfully slow rate. Newt stops rimming him and begins to leave soft kisses on his stomach where Minho's arm isn't covering. He slowly moves up until his mouth is covering one of Thomas' nipples. Minho uses his spare hand to tilt Thomas' head up so he can kiss him.  
“Please” Thomas murmurs into Minho's welcoming mouth.  
“What do you want Tommy?” Newt asks, the original reason Thomas first developed a thing for him shining through.  
“I want to suck Minho off” He says. He takes a deep breath and looks seriously at Newt who is now gazing at him affectionately. “and I want you to fuck me”  
“Whatever you want your highness” Newt teases and Thomas hits him. “I've never actually fucked anyone before though...so I probably won't be any good” he tell him softly.  
“I've never been fucked so I probably won't know” Thomas admits. They both turn their attention to Minho who has been silently watching the exchange  
“What about you?” Thomas asks  
“Have I been fucked or have I fucked someone?” Minho queries to clarify.  
“Either...” Newt says.  
“No...guess we're all checking out of the virgin club at the same time” Minho states. The three of them look at each other.  
“Oh...” Thomas says, sounding defeated.  
“What's the matter?” Newt asks him.  
“We don't have lube...or condoms” He says.  
“Teresa might have some” Minho tells them. “I'll go ask her” He removes himself from under the other two and tosses on some clothes. He walks out of the room and Newt and Thomas look at each other.  
“Well that's going to be an interesting conversation” Newt says before kissing Thomas warmly on the mouth. “come on, I can fuck you later, right now I just want to make you dinner” Newt climbs off the bed and Thomas enjoys the view of his ass. The blonde doesn't bother throwing clothes on as a saunters out to the kitchen. Thomas follows him in the same state and pushes himself against the thinner boys back as tries to light the stove.  
“You're kind of hot when you're being all domestic” Thomas whispers into his ear.  
“Tommy please” Newt mumbles, feigning irritation. As he resigns to the fact that dinner is going to have to wait.  
“Please what?” Thomas teases.  
“Get on your knees and put my cock in your mouth” The bodyguard demands blatantly and Thomas does precisely that. Nearly as soon as Thomas' mouth is wrapped around his penis Newt starts singing the other boy's praises.  
“You're such a good boy” he says gently running his fingers through Thomas' hair, who sighs in content “such a talented cocksucker” he murmurs “They teach you how to give blow jobs at the palace? cause if I was your teacher I'd give you an A+” he rambles on as the door clicks open and Minho returns. His eyes fall on the scene in front of him.  
“That is probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen” Minho says, his voice coming out hoarse.  
“He's really good” Newt murmurs with a grin.  
“Really?” Minho asks as he wraps his hand around his own erect member.  
“Yeah, he's going to have to have to give up the throne, cause he's going to be too busy in the bedroom sucking dick” Newt informs him just as Thomas flicks his tongue across the head of the penis before deep throating the whole thing in one swift motion. Newt throws his head back in intense pleasure and Minho pulls at himself hard and fast like he's a fifteen year old who's afraid of being caught be their mother. Newt can feel the orgasm swelling inside him just before he cums and he means to tell Thomas to stop but he can't find the words. Thomas doesn't seem to mind too much though because he swallows the white, sticky substance greedily. Minho comes soon after Newt does, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Thomas and Newt turn to look at him  
“What?” He says defensively “I told you, you guys are hot.”  
“You guys go curl up on the couch while I make dinner” Newt tells them and Thomas and Minho do exactly that, losing themselves to soft touches and warm kisses.  
“You're so perfect” Minho tells Thomas gently.  
“You aren't half bad yourself” Thomas responds. “Your pretty okay as well” he calls out to Newt.  
“Good that” Newt calls back as he places their dinner on the table. “I'm going to grab some clothes” he says offhandedly as he wanders towards the bedroom.  
“Grab some for me too” Thomas says, so he does and throws them unceremoniously at the royal.

Almost as soon as they're dressed and sitting down for dinner upbeat party music starts wafting in from the hallway.  
“Klunk, I forgot about the party” Newt says.  
“Do you think Teresa will mind if we don't go?” Thomas asks  
“Mmmm probably” Minho puts out, shovelling a spoonful of mashed potato into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys party it up. Thomas scares Newt and Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this one is shorter but I just needed to get it out in the universe to inspire me to write more. Also there is a lot of Newt feels in this and hints of past abuse, so be warned about that. sorry that it's so short and that I am actually a terrible writer

The music gets increasingly louder and at about ten a series of rapid loud knocks gets their attention. Newt walks over and opens the door. A slightly tipsy Teresa is standing on the other side with a tray of jello shots   
“Hey!! you guys need to come and dance” she tells them happily. Thomas grins at her and grabs a bright blue shot off her tray.   
“Yeah okay, I love dancing!” he says and slips past her out of the room into the hallway. Newt tries to grab his shirt in an effort to stop him but Thomas has suddenly become determined to party. Newt looks back at Minho who gestures for him to go and have fun.  
“I'll catch up in a minute” He tells him. So Newt takes a couple more Jello shots from Teresa and goes to find Thomas. He doesn't have to look very hard because as soon as he's taken two steps Thomas has grabbed him by the waist and is using his hands to cause his hips to sway to some old pop song. Newt jerks away for a moment in surprise but then let's himself be moved as he becomes enticed by Thomas' own movement. When the prince moves he's like some kind of ethereal creature even when he's dancing to... Newt is pretty sure the song is by the pussycat dolls. He hands Thomas one of the shots and downs the other himself. He's glad their in a dark hallway cause the whole thing is weirdly intimate and he doesn't really want people to be seeing them clearly. There's a sudden cough behind them. Well most people he thinks, turning to grin at Minho. Minho leans in real close so that the boys can hear him over the music.  
“You guys okay? I'm going to stand back, so I can scope the place a bit” he tells them.  
“You trying to make me feel guilty” Newt teases as the music switches to something slightly slower. “No, It's good where you are. You can keep a close eye on Thomas” Minho teases straight back. If he was being honest he would have said he was going to stand over there so he could blatantly stare at Thomas and Newt flail all over each other, which some how managed to be adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time. However he's trying to keep the premise that he's a professional that doesn't get into polygamous relationships with his subjects. Even though that version of himself had been blown to smithereens. He leans against the wall and is surprised when Gally leans next to him.   
“Hello” Minho says shortly not taking his eyes of Thomas and Newt. Gally doesn't say much for a few moments.  
“I'm kind of a giant douche” Gally randomly points out calmly and Minho is shocked enough that he takes his eyes off the others for a millisecond to stare in disbelief before returning to his task.   
“Whilst I'm not debating that, is there a reason you felt the need to tell me?” He asks, his voice isn't cold or malicious in anyway but he still notices Gally flinch slightly before composing himself.  
“Your friend the other day...” Gally starts up.  
“Thomas. Learn his fucking name and use it when you apologise” Minho retorts.   
“Jesus, look. I just wanted to say sorry but I don't want to break up their little...whatever that is” Gally gestures towards Newt and Thomas who have started slowly swaying in their own little world. Minho likes having a a front row seat into their world.   
“Okay, I'll let him know you said something” Minho says, Gally senses the conversation is over and goes off in search of someone to have a few more beers with. 

The party goes on for another few hours and all Thomas and Newt do is dance to stupid pop songs. Nobody really approaches them, nobody approaches Minho either. It's as if a mass text has being sent out to all other students to leave the three of them in their own little pocket universe. The amount of people out in the halls lessens and finally someone turns the music off. Thomas whispers something in Newt's ear and Minho has a fleeting pang of jealousy. They walk over and Newt swings his arm around Minho's shoulders.  
“You want to know what he said? Don't you?” Newt questions. Minho looks at him startled, he didn't think he was being that obvious.  
“Yeah but I mean. I don't want to be that guy that needs to know everything” He says softly flicking his eyes between Newt and Thomas   
“I said I can't wait to curl up in our bed with Minho” Thomas says, his voice is low and dripping with seduction. Minho's heart does a few back flips before he manages to answer  
“Let's go to bed then” he says with a grin and pushes the door to their dorm open so Newt and Thomas can walk through it. They tangle themselves into each other until they lose what body part belongs to who. It doesn't matter though, they fit perfectly. They are perfect for each other. 

The next morning Minho is awoken by the soft tickling of Newt's feather light hair under his chin. He brings his arm down along the other boy's back and pulls him closer. A second later something clicks and he notice the distinct lack of a third presence in the bed.  
“Newt” he hisses terrified. Newt sits up slightly and looks around.  
“Tommy?!” He exclaims. The two of them are out of bed and dressed so quickly that they practically fall into their clothes. The air feels like it's shimmering in panic.  
“Do you think he's okay?” Newt asks, he's coming up with worst case scenarios in his head. He didn't think he need to worry too much and it's killing him. Minho shoots him a look.  
“It's killing me too, we should be shucking better at this” Minho says softly. The two of them practically bolt out their front door. 

It takes them nearly an hour to find him, the whole time Minho feels sick. He's sure Newt does as well. Surprisingly it's actually Gally that points them in the right direction. Telling them Teresa had taken him out for coffee. So now here they are at a little coffee shop on the other side of campus.   
“Thomas” Newt hisses angrily as he pulls up a chair at the table Thomas and Teresa are sitting at. Minho has decided to remain standing, he notices a look one would normally associate with a disobedient puppy cross Thomas' face. The look is short lived though because seconds later Thomas smiles at them happily.  
“I decided to have coffee with Teresa” Thomas points out redundantly and something in Minho snaps. He'd being so worried that he almost can't take the fact that Thomas is okay. He takes a few steps closer to him  
“We can see that, yes, that's so nice. Get up” He mutters, his tone leaking with venom even though he's not really angry at Thomas. Thomas looks at him and blinks, then he turns his attention to Newt looking for some kind of understanding.   
“Do as he says Tommy” Newt says. Thomas sighs and smiles at Teresa.   
“I have to go” He tells her and she frowns her eyes darting between them in false understanding.  
“You don't have to go because they tell you to” Teresa says lightly. Thomas just grins at her happily.   
“They just wanna scold me for making them worry” He says off-handedly as he pushes his seat back so he can stand.   
“Hurry it up please” Minho tells him.   
“Yeah okay, bye Teresa” Thomas says handing her a bit of money and the three of them leave.

By the time they get back to their dorm Newt and Minho have calmed down considerably.   
“Look, we're sorry we dragged you away from Teresa” Newt begins.  
“But you had us beside ourselves with worry” Minho finishes off. Thomas stares at them.   
“It was just coffee. I wasn't in any danger” Thomas says and Newt bursts out laughing, not a warm laugh but something gut-wrenchingly cynical. Thomas can't stand the sound of it and he almost moves to cover his ears with his hands.   
“That's okay then, isn't it?” Newt bites out. Minho looks at him, assessing him for a few moments  
“Newt, go lie down for a bit” Minho says, Newt looks at him like he wants to protest but he doesn't. Thomas and Minho watch the bedroom door click shut and Minho sighs.   
“Okay look. Newt isn't handling this very well” Minho informs him.   
“I thought you were meant to be trained to deal with anything” Thomas says.  
“Newt isn't actually...Newt was only at the Academy a couple of months before we were given to you” Minho says, his voice shaking. Thomas sits down on the couch and Minho promptly joins him.  
“There's more isn't there?” Thomas asks, a sick feeling in his stomach. Minho is silent for such a long time that Thomas almost opens his mouth to reiterate the question.  
“Half that time he was in a chemically induced coma” is Minho's reply when it finally comes. “You've seen his body” he points out. Thomas thinks about it for a moment, He's seen Newt's entire body but he hadn't thought anything about how it was littered with scars and old faded bruises. “He's a smart guy and a brilliant actor, but he's got this underlying need to please...to be perfect, He pushes himself until he's scared and anxious and overwhelmed” Minho continues on.   
“Then why put him with me? I'm glad, I am so glad to have him, to have you both... but why?”   
Thomas questions seriously.  
“Your father comes to the academy quite often” Minho acknowledges and Thomas wants to reach over and hit him because he has extensive knowledge of that fact. Minho must pick up on Thomas' annoyance because he grins reaching over and winding his fingers into Thomas' own. “He took a shine to Newt, said he had 'strength of character and great potential'” Minho pauses for a second “Also I get the feeling he wanted you both to have a friend, because let's be honest. You only need the one bodyguard.” 

Minho gets up and walks towards the bedroom door, he pushes it open.  
“Newt, I'm going to send Thomas in to talk to you okay?” There is a mumble from inside the room of a seemingly affirmative nature, so Minho gestures for Thomas to get his royal but in there. When he enters the room it feels unnaturally dark and Newt is curled up on the floor with the blankets from the bed cocooned around him. Thomas crouches down next to the fragile looking boy and reaches a hand out to touch his face.  
“You okay? I'm really sorry I worried you. I know I'm meant to tell you where I go. I fucked up not you.” Thomas tells him softly and Newt finally let's tears fall down his face. As Thomas watches the other boy's face get wet he thinks that those tears have been held in for years.   
“What did he tell you?” Newts asks, his eyes trained on the door.   
“A bit...do you want to tell me?” Thomas queries and Newt shakes his head.   
“Not today, one day though. Definitely” He replies. He takes in a deep breath and shrugs off the blankets. He holds out a hand and Thomas takes it to help him up. They walk out to the lounge room and Minho looks up when he hears them enter.  
“Are you both okay?” Minho asks and they both nod. “Good that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah there's that,  
> should I keep going?   
> If I do I promise a much longer chapter to make up for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa comes over for lunch, Newt gets hurt, Gally isn't totally a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Newt Feels, sorry, I'll make sure to write some fluff to make up for it. also again sorry for being so short and sporadic, I just really want to get it up so that you guys don't think I'm abandoning you. 
> 
> also as I'm posting this, I'm in the middle of a convention weekend and its 12.30 in the morning and I haven't proof read (not that I really ever do) so forgive me, please, I love you I swear!

The next day is a Sunday and the boys are more than content to lounge around in bed for a large majority of the morning. Thomas has Newt between his legs with the boy's head resting oh his chest. His fingers run through the blonde hair and Newt mewls with happiness. The noise feels foreign to Newt's throat but to the other two boys it's music. Minho is sitting on the edge of the bed, balancing a laptop on his knees. He's composing an email to Thomas' father, part of his job is to send weekly updates to assure him that Thomas is perfectly okay. There's a soft knock at the door and Minho turns his head towards the sound. He places the laptop gently down beside him and grabs a T-shirt from the dresser. It fits him tighter than usual, but not uncomfortably so, which means the top is probably Thomas'.

“I'm going to answer that” He let's the others know, he's pretty sure they already knew that but sometimes verbal communication is important as well. He pulls their front door open with a vigour and finds Teresa standing on the other side of it.

“Oh hey Minho” She says sounding a little startled. She probably wasn't expecting him to open the door so rapidly. After a couple of beats she smiles nervously at him. “I was wondering if Thomas was around, thought we could go out for coffee, or lunch” she states. Minho nods at her.

“Yeah, I'll go get the others” Minho tells her. He steps back allowing her to enter the dorm.

“Actually I was thinking I could just take Thomas” she insists softly and Minho frowns.

“Thomas can't go anywhere without us” Minho says trying as hard as possible not to sound creepily possessive. Teresa crosses her arms.

“You can't control everything he does, it isn't right” She hisses. Minho sighs and holds his hands up in a gesture of good will. 

“Don't presume to know things about stuff you don't Teresa” he quips and Teresa opens her mouth to argue with him “How about if we compromise?” he asks.

“Compromise how?” she replies. 

“How about you stay here, we can all have lunch together and then you and Thomas can hang out and chat in the spare room. Sound fair?” Teresa looks at him and nods. “Cool, they're in there. Go tell them I'm preparing lunch” he tells her. 

Teresa pushes the bedroom door open gently. Hoping to give the boys amble time to yell out if they're in any kind of compromising position. They don't and when she pokes her head in, they're in much the same position as before. 

“Hey” she says softly and Thomas smiles at her.

“Hi Teresa” Thomas says cheerfully and Newt buries himself into Thomas. Thomas turns his attention back to the boy. “You okay?” he whispers gently and he feels Newt nod. “Mind if Teresa comes and sits with us?” he asks and receives another nod against his chest. “Come sit down, sorry for bailing on you” He says to Teresa and she obliges.

“Minho says to tell you he's making lunch” Teresa informs them as she flops down next to them. 

“Good, I'm glad you didn't knock him out or something diabolical” Thomas states light-heartedly. 

“Why on earth would I knock out Minho? Even if I could” Teresa questions. 

“You seemed pretty annoyed at him, Newt too, yesterday” Thomas points out. 

“Well yeah, you guys were all acting pretty shady. I thought they were hurting you. I'd probably call some kind of authority if I thought things were really bad before attempting to take things into my own hands” She tells him. Thomas purses his lips in thought, one hand wrapped loosely in Newt's hair the other rhythmically stroking up and down his spine. 

“And now?” he prompts. 

“I don't think so...especially not watching you with Newt” she says and Newt abruptly pushes himself upright.

“What do you mean?” he demands softly. 

“You're like this little kitten” Teresa says and Newt tenses. 

“I'm not a kitten” He hisses. He gets out of the bed in a huff “I'm going to go help Minho” he bites with out looking at the others. The door slams behind him and Teresa turns to Thomas with a startled expression.

“What did? I didn't mean...is he...” she stutters out and Thomas smiles weakly at her, in a poorly veiled attempt to hide his distress. 

“He'll be alright...” at least Thomas hoped he'd be alright “Just let him cool off” he tells her. Teresa looks as though she wants to ask something but she drops the matter. After a couple of minutes of nothingness she pipes up.

“When is it safe to go out there?” She asks. Thomas lets out a laugh.

“I'm not really sure, do you think we should brave it?” He asks.

“Yeah sure” is her response and they both walk out. Minho is standing in front of the stove but Newt is nowhere to be seen. 

“Where's Newt?” Thomas immediately inquires.

“Went for a walk” Minho says dismissively and Thomas is fuming.

“You let him, go for a walk?” Thomas blurts out. Minho puts down the spoon he was using to stir with and turns to face his charge.

“Of course I let him go” Minho says as though he's trying to wrap the matter up.

“I'm not allowed to go anywhere with out inducing panic and he's allowed to waltz out of here after having some kind of episode?” Thomas questions angrily. 

“Your situations are different” Minho states softly.

“Yeah and what if he hurts himself? Is that even a possibility?” Thomas asks.

“I don't...” Minho pauses and leans against the bench. “I don't know Thomas” he says softly, his voice brimming with regret. Teresa lets out a cough from behind Thomas and they turn to look at her.

“Do you want me to keep an eye on lunch so you two can go look for him?” She asks. The two boys turn to look at at each other.

“Yes please” Thomas murmurs. Minho gives a nod in confirmation. Then the two of them quickly change into more appropriate clothing because they are still for the most part in their sleeping gear and rush out to look for Newt.

“Where do you think he'd go?” Thomas asks as they step out into the crisp air. Minho thinks about it for a minute, mentally recalling the layout of the campus.

“Somewhere secluded, but I doubt he'd go off campus.” Minho says. Suddenly something clicks “There's an old bell tower, Me and him talked about checking it out when we looked at the campus map back home”

“Could he have gotten into that?” Thomas questions. Minho starts walking in the direction of the tower, with Thomas hot on his heels.

“Easily” Minho responds, breaking into a run. The Bell Tower is on the other side of the campus, they manage to make it there in under eight minutes. They climb the steps two at a time and swing the door open. Newt is sitting curled up against the wall, his entire body is shaking violently. Minho removes his jacket and places it around the fragile looking boy. Minho gestures for Thomas to join them. He obliges and presses himself against Newt's other side.

“I'm so sorry that I keep treating you...” Minho chokes out and Thomas looks at him startled “I'm, trying okay. I'm just not used to being so...” He's having trouble finding the words he needs to express himself “They tell you you're going to care. They don't tell you about the constant sensation of your heart being...” He takes a breath. “I just feel like I'm causing you pain, cause I'm trying to treat this like a textbook job, follow all the rules, you guys aren't a textbook though, you're real, living breathing” 

“You're doing a good job Minho.” Newt pipes in, he's stop shaking but he still looks out of sorts. He pushes himself up off the ground.

“I don't feel like it” Minho says dejectedly. 

“Come on, we should go have lunch” Thomas interjects, nervously holding a hand out for both of them to take. Newt takes his left hand, curling his fingers into the spaces. Minho simply squeezes his right hand and lets go. Minho is the first to start walking down the stairs. He's halfway down when a high pitched scream makes his ears ring. He turns around quickly. A stair has given way and Newt's leg has fallen through it. Thomas' face is contorted with panic, Minho rushes up the stairs as fast as he dares cautious not to befall the same fate as someone he cares so deeply about. Thomas lets out a strangled noise and Minho wants so bad to comfort him but there isn't time because a large piece of wood is digging into Newt's calf. 

“Pull it out, pull it the shuck out” Newt whimpers. Clawing at Thomas' hand for comfort.

“I can't, you'll lose too much blood” Minho says gently. Thomas tries not to scoff as he looks around at the profuse amount of the sticky red substance spooling from Newt's wound.   
“Please, I can't, I can't” Newt bites back a hiss of pain. 

“Thomas, I need you to run. Get my kit in the spare room. It's a red bag” Minho says firmly. 

“Okay, then what?” Thomas asks. 

“You bring it back here” Minho takes a deep breath. “Then we take this thing out of his leg”

Thomas takes off and Minho places himself behind Newt

“Oh god, you think I'd be used to the pain, It's just another scar right?” Newt tries to joke but he feels like he's gagging on his own words. He wants so bad to reach down and yank the wood out but he's not on the right angle to do it. He doesn't care about the blood loss, he's gone into shock before, it's not that bad. 

“Don't worry, Thomas is just as fast as I am” Minho tells him. Places soft kisses on his temple. “Everything is going to be fine” Minho continues. 

“I'm sorry” Newt mumbles, catching Minho off guard. 

“What, you're going to have to speak up” Minho says, tuning his hearing completely to Newt. 

“I'm sorry” Newt says, it's still barely audible but Minho catches it this time.

“Why? You didn't do anything wrong” Minho says confused. 

“I shouldn't have stepped there, I'm stupid and it's my fault and I deser” -

“Bullshit” Minho cuts in

“I deserve this” Newt finishes off, then he bursts into tears “please don't hurt me” he whines. 

“I will never ever hurt you” Minho informs Newt gently. Newt stays silent for a moment.

“Okay” he agrees half-heartedly just as Thomas burst back through the door with the bag.

“We're going to have to move you” Minho informs Newt. Then he turns his attention to Thomas. “Help my haul him up the stairs. Be careful of his leg”. The two boys manage to get Newt back up the tower, it's a bit awkward but it causes them no real issues. 

“I'm trying so hard not to scream right now” Newt says matter-of-factly. 

“You're doing great, you're so brave, I'd a be a quivering mess” Thomas says. 

“Feel like one” Newt tells him. 

“We're gonna have to lie him down” Minho says. Pulling his jacket off to put under Newt's head. Once he's lying down Minho reaches and grabs stuff from the bag. “Thomas I need you to put his leg on your shoulder because it needs to stay elevated while I do this” He says. Thomas does as he's told and Newt winces.

“Sorry” Thomas says sympathetically.   
“It's okay Tommy” Newt tells him, his eyes falling shut. 

“I'm going to do this really quick and it's going to be messy and it's going to hurt. But I need to get it out so that I can get you out of here, cause I know we moved you a little but we can't move you much more than this. I want to get you back to our room and then call in a private medic” Minho says.

“Fucking hell” Newt moans forgoing the academy style swearing to boys have picked up. 

“I know Newt, I know, I'm going to pull it out now are you ready?” Minho asks him gently.

“No” Newt sobs. 

“Take a deep breath” Newt does as he's told and Minho pulls the splinter out in one swift motion. Newt screams bloody murder, they're lucky that it's a clean piece of wood and no smaller shards break off on the way out. Minho uses medical glue to temporarily seal the wound and wraps a bandage around it 

“Can I put his leg down now?” Thomas questions desperately. 

“Yeah, it should be fine” Minho tells him. Almost instantly Thomas has placed the leg down and is touching Newt as much as he can, pressing soft kisses into his neck. 

“Thanks Minho, Tommy” Newt mumbles, his voice portraying he's out of sorts. 

“Help me get him up please” Minho says to Thomas and the two of him haul him up off the ground, They help him down the steps, across the campus, through their dormitory doors and up to the room. The enter the room to find Teresa and Gally sitting on their couch. Teresa jumps up and signals for Gally to do the same

“Oh god Newt” She exclaims “Put him on the couch” she pauses and flicks her eyes over his body “You let him go out in his pyjamas?” she asks surprised. The boys take a moment to look at what Newt is wearing and giggle, it's nothing too embarrassing but it's clearly what he wears to bed. The boys place Newt down and Thomas quickly goes and grabs a blanket from one of the beds in the spare room. 

“We need to get a hold of a Medic” Minho says to no-one in particular. A small cough from the corner of the room grabs his attention and he turns to see Gally standing there awkwardly.

“My friend Jeff may be able to help” Gally says, “You'd have to pay him...but if this is a no questions asked thing, he's probably you're best bet”

“He trained?” Minho asks 

“A bit” Gally replies, Minho thinks for a moment. 

“Be honest, he going to do more good than bad?” Gally folds his arms defensively and then unfolds them so they hang down near his sides.

“Yeah” Gally says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, sorry about it being so shitty. 
> 
> also obviously next up I'm going to bring Jeff into the mix, is there any other characters that you want me to bring into the fold?
> 
> also what would you guys prefer to see in the upcoming chapters? A visit from Thomas' father, Someone finding out Thomas is a prince, Them in class (MORE ALBY), or sexy times (but pre-warning sexy times will probably [at least at first] come with a good dose of angsty, heartbreaking Newt feels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Jeff! Gally isn't a douche! Him and Teresa find out stuff. SMUUUUUUTTTTTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Newt feels (always assume there are Newt feels).
> 
> mentions of Chuck and Brenda. (Chuck feels)
> 
> I'm sorry that this is probably really, really shit, I (as per usual) haven't beta'd this or anything, and grammar isn't exactly my strongest ally, and I feel like I've used the words says far too often.

It takes Jeff close to an hour to show up and the time between is awkward to say the least, the food that was prepared for lunch sits forgotten on the table. Thomas holds Newt's hand and tries to keep him as calm as possible. Gally paces near the door and Minho and Teresa sit with their backs against the wall simply observing. 

“Are you going to tell us why this happened?” Teresa asks him quietly at one point and Minho looks at her in dismay.

“I wasn't good enough” he says.

“So what? You're just going to sit here and wallow in self pity” she hisses at him. Minho let's out a laugh at that.

“Only until I know Newt is okay” he replies. 

“Is he?” she questions, Minho stares at Newt for a long time before answering. 

“I hope so, I'd do anything to make sure him and Thomas are okay and if I can't manage it. They always have each other” He finally says as a knock comes on the door. Gally swings it open and reveals a skinny dark-skinned boy with a backpack. 

“Jeff” Gally greets and allows him to step inside. 

“Hey Captain” Jeff says with a tight grin. “That my patient?” He immediately asks as he spots Newt.

“Yeah that's the guy” Gally supplies and Jeff walks towards to couch.

“You're going to have to let him go so I can look at him” Jeff tells Thomas casually. Thomas backs away from Newt and joins Minho and Teresa. Newt and Jeff talk to each other in hushed tones. After a couple of minutes Jeff walks over to the group. Minho stands up to shake his hand.

“What's the diagnosis?” He asks. 

“He should be fine, I'll need to put some stitches in and he'll need to take some antibiotics for a while...” Jeff tells him, Minho frowns.

“But...” he prompts. 

“He's going to have a limp...maybe not permanently but for a good while” Jeff says. “It should be fine as long as he doesn't have to run very fast” he jokes. 

“Do whatever you need” Minho says. Jeff's eyes dart over to Thomas who's attention is fixated entirely on Newt. 

“You may want to take him out of here” Jeff says lowly and Minho nods. They break apart and Minho crouches down next to Thomas.

“Hey Tom, I thought we could all go for a walk” he says. Thomas looks at him as though he can't quite fathom the words coming out of Minho's mouth. 

“Okay” he says with a weak smile. Minho pulls him to his feet.  
“I'm just going to tell Newt we're going out” Minho informs him before walking over to the blonde on the couch. “Jeff is going to look after you. I have to take Thomas away from this, do you understand?” he asks him. 

“Yes” Newt mutters. Staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“Will you be okay?” Minho presses. 

“Yes” Newt replies any emotions he's feeling closely guarded. Minho gets up and walks over to where the other three are standing at the door. They all slip outside quietly. No one says anything until they get outside. Gally pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it up. 

“Really?” Teresa grouches “You know I hate that” 

“Yeah? Well today is weirdly fucking stressful” Gally retorts. 

“Don't talk to her like that” Thomas butts in and Gally glares at him.

“Nobody asked you” he says and Thomas flinches. “Uh...Sorry” Gally takes a long drag of the smoke and drops it on the ground, crushing it under his boot. “You going to tell us what this is all about?” he questions. Minho and Thomas look at each other unsure.

“We're not meant to tell people” Thomas says.

“No, We're not meant to, but if you did want to, that'd be up to you” Minho tells him. Thomas bites his lip in thought and lets out a sigh. 

“Ever heard of Liechtenstein?” Thomas asks Teresa and Gally.

“Where you're from?” Teresa asks at the same time that Gally says 'No'

“Yeah it's where we're from, It's a principality” Minho tells them. 

“Why is that important?” Gally questions confused.

“I'm a prince” Thomas blurts out. 

“You're...what?” Teresa asks in surprise. Then a look of realisation settles on her face “That's why you look familiar” she says. “I did a project in high school about rulers of small European countries and their families”

“Oh yeah I remember that” Gally says. “You thought he was hot” he points out bitterly. 

“Not as much as Brenda did, I'm surprised she didn't start a fan club” she says.

“She probably did, ever get any weird fan mail from America?” Gally jokingly asks Thomas.

“I don't really get Fan mail...I'm not really a big celebrity or anything” Thomas says. 

“Right, now that you're over the shock. This stays between us” Minho tells Teresa and Gally. His voice stern and intimidating.

“Yeah of course” Teresa says.

“Gally?” Minho prompts.

“Sure” Gally responds. 

“Do you think we could go back to the room now?” Thomas questions. 

“Are you sure?” Minho asks him softly. 

“Don't even try to pretend like you don't want to see him as much as I do” Thomas bites out.

“I'm not pretending. I hate being more than a few steps away from either of you” Minho says. “Come on. Let's go back” he gestures to the others who have started their own little side conversation to give Thomas and Minho some privacy. 

“We've been away from Newt for too long” Minho says.

“You've been away from him for like ten minutes, you guys are weirdly co-dependent” Gally points out.

“You never had someone you didn't like to leave?” Minho asks. Holding the door to the K.E.D open for the others to walk through. Thomas is the first inside

“My little brother” Gally chokes out as he follows Thomas. The two of them end up walking together with Teresa and Minho behind them.

“What's your brother's name?” Thomas asks.

“It was Chuck” Gally says angrily. It takes Thomas a moment to realise that he said Was instead of Is. 

“Sorry” Thomas says. 

“Don't, not your fault” Gally replies.

“It's not your fault either” Thomas supplies gently as they reach room 119. 

“I know that” Gally says, entirely unconvincingly. Teresa and Minho catch up to them and Minho pushes the door the the room open. Newt is sitting up now with a cup of tea in his hand as Jeff shoves some stuff into his backpack.

“I'll be off then” he tells them and heads to the door. 

“Thanks for the help” Gally says.

“Sure thing, anything to help out a friend” Jeff says before making his exit.

“That was quick” Minho says once Jeff leaves. Newt gives him a genuine smile.

“Yeah, Jeff was great” he responds. Thomas walks over and sits down next to him. Newt sets aside his tea and lifts his arm so that the prince can curl up into his side. “Can we have lunch now? I'm shucking starving” 

“It's probably cold, I'll heat it up” Teresa says, walking over towards the kitchen.

“Good that” Thomas says, the warm breath from his mouth tickling Newt's neck. Minho turns to Gally.

“You're not a complete douche” he tells him.

“Uh Thanks...” Gally states, unsure whether or not to take the words as a compliment. 

“Alright! Food is heated up and on the table” Teresa calls out. The table isn't really big enough to seat five people but they manage it anyway. The conversation is kept light-hearted and casual. Soon all the food is gone and all that is left is empty dishes and the sound of satisfied groaning. 

“I'll do the dishes” Newt states casually and he gets up to start clearing them away.

“No you bloody won't” Minho growls causing Newt to sit back down with a start. 

“We'd actually better head off” Teresa lets the boys know. After a round of goodbyes her and Gally make their leave. Once they've walked out. Minho stands up and offers each of the boys a hand. 

“Come on, there's a bed in there that's being neglected” he says gesturing to their bedroom as he pulls Thomas and Newt upwards. They happily let him drag them along and moments later they're stripping down to just their underwear and tangling themselves into a heap on the bed. Hands and mouths roam everywhere they can gain access to. Newt flips Thomas onto his stomach and straddles over his hips. He runs his hands along his back massaging his shoulders. Thomas mewls and squirms rubbing his ass obscenely against the other boy's crotch. Minho grows hard just from watching them. He bends down close to Thomas' ear.

“You like what he's doing don't you” he purrs happily. Newt pushes himself of Thomas with a start and curls into himself, staring dully at the air. Thomas rolls onto his side to look at him.

“Are you okay?” Minho asks gently. 

“I'm okay, please just give me a minute” Newt says, his voice shaking. “I'm such a freak” he mumbles. Thomas tugs at his hand and Newt looks over at him. 

“No you're not, I need you and I want you” Thomas tells him.

“Oh Tommy” Newt whispers breathlessly, tears swelling up in his eyes. 

“We have lube and condoms we never got to use” Thomas says cheekily and Newt's eyes light up in understanding. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Newt asks quietly in way of confirmation. “What about Minho?” he questions. Thomas shoots a look at Minho.

“Oh I'm sure he can give me something to occupy my mouth so I don't scream while you pound me” he states seriously. 

“Where the hell did you learn to talk so filthy?” Minho asks. 

“The palace has an internet connection, I've watched porn” Thomas says simply. 

“Well then, let's get on with it” Minho says, reaching over to where he's stashed the lube and condoms he got off Teresa. He hands them to Newt who opens the lubricant and pours it greedily onto his fingers. Minho yanks Thomas' underwear down and the brunette grins wildly at the muscular young man. He moans when a singular slick digit slips inside of him, he doesn't take his eyes of Minho.

“More Newt” Thomas says lustfully. Newt pulls out for barely a moment and Thomas hates it, but soon enough he's rewarded with the burning pleasure of a second finger stretching him open. He bucks towards it desperately any chance of forming coherent sentences dry up in his throat. 

“I'm going to pull out so I can put my cock in you, is that okay?” Newt asks and Thomas nods. He still hisses at the loss of something filling him up though. Newt fumbles for the condom and both Minho and Thomas watch him carefully. After a second he pauses and laughs.

“What?” Minho questions, his voice amused. 

“Well, we don't really need the condom do we, cause we can't get pregnant and I've already cum down Tommy's throat and I'm pretty sure you're about to do the same, so bodily fluids have already being exchanged and we're all clean, I know you know I'm clean...” Newt trails off from his rant and Thomas grumbles at him.

“If you don't want to use the shucking condom you piece of klunk slinthead don't, just don't waste any more time not being inside of me” he growls. Newt stares at the condom for another second and promptly tosses it aside. Before flipping Thomas over onto his hands and knees. He grips onto his hips and thrusts his penis inside him in one swift motion. A loud gasp escapes Thomas' mouth and he reaches for Minho's leg to squeeze it. 

“Oh my fucking god, you promised me something to suck on during this” Thomas accuses, and Minho happily obliges by shimmying out of his underwear and positioning himself so that he can guide Thomas' mouth around his cock.

“I didn't actually promise anything” Minho jokes and Newt reaches over to give him a playful whack on the shoulder. 

“Guys” Thomas mumbles affectionately, his mouth still full of Minho. Minho grips tightly onto Thomas' hair and pushes himself as deep into his mouth as possible revelling in the warm moist pleasure that's causing orgasmic tension in his stomach. Newt thrusts so hard into Thomas the prince wants to scream loudly, he wants to announce to the world just how bloody good Newt feels but he doubts the whole dorm wants to hear the sounds of three guys screwing each others brains out so he focuses his mouth on the task of drawing a release out of Minho he doesn't have to wait long because shortly the Asian's hot, sticky cum is pouring into his mouth, Thomas has a moment to think about how weird it is how much he loves the taste before he's cuming himself, covering the bed beneath him with it, he chokes out a barely audible moan, allowing Minho's softening dick to fall out of his mouth. It only takes another minute, if even that, of deep thrusting for him to feel the warmth of Newt's seed spilling into him. Newt rolls of him with a groan and flops onto the bed.

“Did I do alright Tommy?” He questions lightly, but there's an underlying serious and desperate pleading to his voice.

“Best sex I ever had” Thomas replies.

“Good that” Newt laughs, pulling the brunette over for a kiss.

“Oi where's my kiss” Minho pretends to grumble. Newt grabs him as well and plants several warm, wet kisses on his mouth, his cheek and his neck. “How's your leg?” he asks once Newt is done.

“It's fine” Newt mumbles.

“How's the rest of you?” Minho prompts and Newt sighs. 

“The rest of me is fine too” Newt says, making a physical movement to close himself off. Minho let's it go. Thomas watches them silently for a moment. 

“Newt?” He prompts, causing the blonde to turn his attention to him. 

“Mmmm” Newt mumbles, indicating that he's listening.

“Whoever gave you those scars, did they hurt you in other ways?” Thomas questions nervously.

“Yeah they hurt me in other ways Tommy” Newt whispers, his voice is terrified as though he truly believes if he speaks any louder his past tormentors will appear and haul him off to a dark prison cell. 

“I'll never hurt you” Thomas tells him softly.

“Neither will I” Minho supplies honestly. Newt looks at them both.

“I didn't get anything I didn't deserve” Newt says miserably.

“That's bullshit Isaac Newton” Minho hisses and Newt flinches at the use of his full name, Minho calms himself down and runs a hand through Newt's hair. “No one deserves to be abused, especially not some one who is as beautiful inside and out as you are”

“I'm not...I don't, I'm not, no” Newt stammers.

“You are” Thomas says with a warm smile. “We'd probably better hit the showers and clean up though, sheets might need to go to the wash too” he states. 

“I'm already pretty clean, so I'll take them to the laundry mat” Minho offers. 

“Awesome come on Newt” Thomas says pulling the beautiful boy up into a standing position, they slip on some clothes.

“Don't have too much fun with out me” Minho yells after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are we feeling folks?  
> just for the record I'm just kind of making this up as I go along, so it could end up being a pretty wild ride.
> 
> as per usual comments are much appreciated, especially ones that contain helpful and enlightening feed back.
> 
> once again, sorry about the shortness.
> 
> ALSO! if anyone cares, Room 119 is actually a book: http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6604260-room-119


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group start a class assignment and they get a surprise visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in other news I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing with this story. at all. I'm sorry.

The next day they make their way to forensic science in high spirits. They spot Teresa and Gally and the five of them enter the building together. 

“How are you feeling?” Gally asks Newt when he sees him.

“Yeah, Not bad...slower” he replies causing Minho and Thomas to laugh.

“You were always slower” Minho quips teasingly and Newt sticks his tongue out at him. They all slip into seats. Minho, Newt and Thomas in the front with Teresa and Gally behind them. They banter about nothingness until Alby walks in and quietens them by tapping on his desk. 

“We're going to start an assignment today” He tells the class firmly and there's a collective groan. “You're going to be working with partners” he continues and there's an excited nattering “which I'll be picking” he finishes and the groaning returns. Teresa leans forward.

“This might not be good” she whispers. “What if he separates you?” she asks. A hint of panic crosses over Minho's face. 

“I'll figure it out” he mutters back. She smiles at him.

“Yeah, I know you will” Teresa tells him. 

“Miss Agnes, Mr. Dashner are we interrupting something?” Alby calls from the front of the class.

“No sir” Minho calls back.

“That's good.” Alby says and he begins to read out a bunch of names. Thomas gets paired with Gally, Teresa is paired with a guy named Winston, Newt is paired with someone named Zart and Minho is paired with a man named Jorge who's the oldest person taking the course. 

The eight of them meet up outside the building to discuss where they're going to work on their assignments.

“You know we don't all have to work together you know” Winston points out. Thomas who has made himself comfortable leaning against Minho's chest shoots him a glare. 

“Don't tell them that” Gally scoffs. “We could meet up at a cafe or something” he offers in way of suggestion.

“Won't a cafe be too noisy?” Zart questions, running a hand through his bright blonde hair. 

“I have an apartment off campus, but it's kind of far away unless you can drive” Jorge informs them. 

“Well that won't do then” Teresa says. Newt frowns and sits himself down on a nearby bench with a wince.

“You okay man?” Zart asks him.

“Yeah, yeah” Newt huffs. “What if we use our dorm?” he asks. 

“Thomas?” Minho queries.

“Sounds fine to me.” Thomas tells the group and everyone starts to nod and mutter in agreement.

“See you all in a couple of days for the first meet up then” Newt says. He holds out a hand “Tommy, help me up” 

Two days later Thomas is sitting on the couch with Newt pressed into him. Minho is standing in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee when a knock comes on the door. Minho walks over and swings it open to reveal Winston and Zart on the other side. 

“Hey” Minho greets stepping aside to let the two of them in.

“Nice digs” Winston says flopping himself down on the other side of the couch, careful to avoid Newt's legs. Zart stays near the door way glancing around.

“Make yourself at home” Thomas calls to him so he comes further into the apartment and makes himself comfortable on the floor. 

“Do either of you want anything to eat or drink?” Newt asks them making a move to get up.

“No you don't” Minho growls. 

“I'm not an invalid” Newt snaps back.

“Yeah I know, but there is zero need for you to be moving around so stay where you are” Minho says gently and Newt softens, practically melting into Thomas.

“A coffee would be bloody fantastic” Winston tells him and Minho nods, a couple of minutes later he's pushing a cup into Winston's hands. His face contorts in confusion when he notices the scars there. “Don't ask, but they probably aren't what you think they are” Winston says dully. There's a second knock on the door and this time Teresa, Gally and Jorge let themselves in.

“Found a stray” Gally says gesturing to Jorge. 

“A yes, good thing they did, may've gotten lost otherwise” Jorge says cheerfully. Teresa grabs one of the chairs from the table and drags it closer to the couch before perching herself, almost comically, on top of it. Gally sinks down and leans against the arm of the couch and Jorge opts to remain standing. Minho comes over and stand next to him.

“Alright gang” Minho says taking on the role of leader. “Lets get down to business” he tells them.

“To defeat the Huns” Thomas continues jokingly. Newt turns to stare at him. “What? I've seen Mulan” Thomas says defensively. 

“I don't know what that is” Newt murmurs and Thomas' eyes shoot open in surprise. 

“How do you not know what Mulan is?” Zart questions confused.

“Yeah I thought Thomas would be...” Gally begins but then he cuts himself off. 

“Sometimes people have different life experiences” Jorge points out.

“Can we actually get to work now” Minho snaps, but he doesn't sound particularly angry. Everyone shuts up and turns their attention to him. “Right, awesome. So the point of these assignments is look at evidence of a 'crime' and determine who we think should be convicted of it from a list of suspects” he says.

“Yeah...” Winston says slowly. Zart makes a noise 

“What's up?” Thomas asks.

“Well, what if it's like a trick...?” Zart questions, chewing on the bottom of his lip.

“Trick” Gally says, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah like you know, the culprit isn't actually on the list” Zart says. 

“That's actually a fair point” Newt pipes up. He's buried himself into Thomas and the prince is playing with his hair. Winston is staring at them in confused fascination. 

“I don't think that's the point” he says.

“Wouldn't put it past Alby...so you never know” Jorge states. A knock suddenly comes on the door and everyone turns to look at it. 

“Expecting someone?” Gally asks. 

“No” Minho says simply. Teresa pushes her self up.

“I'll get it” She says and no one makes a move to stop her. She swings the door open.

“Hello?” she cautions, staring at the man on the other side. He steps past her. Thomas drops his hand out of Newt's hair and Minho stands up a little straighter.

“Sir” he says curtly. 

“Father” Thomas calls out. His father laughs jovially.

“Come here my boy” his father tells him and Thomas worms his way out from Newt. The blonde boy huffs. 

“You'll have him back in a minute” Gally says to him softly. 

“Introduce me to your friends” The Crown Prince of Liechtenstein says.

**Author's Note:**

> so there...there it is....
> 
> I may make this a multi-chap if you guys actually like it


End file.
